Be my Rock and I'll be yours
by Mandy8771
Summary: Eli lost the only person he thought he could count on Clare lost her innocence in the worst possible way Better summary inside..
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Eli lost the only person he thought he could count on… so to cope he turned to drugs and alcohol, and shutting off any kind of relationships with people… Clare lost her innocence in the worst possible way…. To cope she turned to self-harm, drugs, alcohol, and multiple suicide attempts. What happens when they both get sent to a boarding school for troubled kids? Will they find better ways to cope with the tragedies they have been through? More importantly will they find the love that both of them thought the NEVER would find much less deserve?

Eli POV

I can't believe this… can't fucking believe that I'm being sent to this hell hole for 'troubled teens' because I have been 'acting out'. So what I drank alcohol, pop pills, and smoke weed. I don't see why it's such a big deal for me to be here. I mean going to this school isn't going to change me back into the son my parents want because the truth is he died when she did and they should just get used to me like this instead of wasting money for this school. Right now I'm stuck on the bus that is supposed to take me there… I see this dude with a beanie that seriously looks too feminine to be a guy, but I guess some guys take after their mom a little too much. I sat here lookout the window listening to my favourite band The Dead Hand on my ipod. I felt some one poke my shoulder, I take an earphone out and turn around and notice it's the dude with the beanie.

"Can I help you" I give him my 'what the fuck do you want look'. I notice he looks down and I sort of feel bad… wait I don't give a shit about other people.

"Umm… I w-was wonderin' if I c-could sit here" I look him up and down I just shrug and put my ear phone back in. He sits down

"T-thanks" I just nod my head at him and finally the damn bus starts moving. I notice the guy next to me pulls a comic book… 'The Goon' I fucking love that comic…

"The Goon…Eh?" I ask nodding toward the comic. He looks at me and smiles. "Y-yeah… you read comics"

"Hell yeah dude… I fuckin' love comics." I smirk at him. "Cool… the name's Adam." He points to himself.

"Eli… look dude I'm sorry about before its just I'm not exactly thrilled be to going where I'm headed."

"No problem… so I take it your headed to 'Degrassi: The school that will turn your wild and troubled teens into prim and proper law abiding citizens'" I laugh. "Yep, that would be THE place… you headed there too?"

"Yeah… unfornatley ." We stopped talking for awhile after that… as much as I hate the idea of having friends especially after the accident I decided I would be friends with this guy because it would mean I wouldn't have to be alone for a whole year.

"So Adam… " he looks up at me from his comic…" I think we should be friends.. you know talk about comics and stuff." After I say that I feel extremely embarrassed because Me Eli Goldsworthy has NEVER asked someone to be my friend it just sort of happens.

He smiles. "s-sure… I'd like that it would suck to be alone or whatever" I noticed we are at the bus station. Once me and Adam get off, we get our things and head over to the shuttle that transports us to the actual school. I noticed there were other kids there probably going to hell along with me and Adam. As we approach the shuttle I notice this girl, with short auburn hair in curls, in a yellow sundress with white flats and a jean jacket on… she looks far from 'troubled' like the rest of us. One of the guys that was on the bus walked by her and grabbed her ass… I don't know why but that made my blood boil she turns around but the guy already left that's when I notice her eyes the big, beautiful, big eyes. I thought about going over to ask if she was okay, but I don't do that the old Eli would but not this one not after her. So I head to the shuttle to get on and try to forget about any thoughts I have about blue eyes over there.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's POV

Why me? Why did this have to happen? My life used to be great… my parents were together, I made good grade, had great friends, and I even had a boyfriend who loved me. I guess you could say I had the perfect life, well that was until my life changed dramatically with three words "We're getting a divorce". That's right my perfect family was being torn apart and I could do anything about it.

Ever since my parents divorced everything went downhill. My boyfriend, KC, dumped me for the new blonde cheerleader, but that wasn't the worst of it. When I thought my life couldn't get any worse it did. After that my grades started slipping because I couldn't sleep, I pushed away all my friends because I couldn't bear to tell them what happened. So I found new friends, they showed me a good time. I started taking drugs and getting drunk every weekend and cutting and burning myself. I even started dressing different; I started wearing crop tops and hip hugger jeans, instead of the sundresses, or jeans and a t-shirt I used to wear.

My parents were completely oblivious to the fact I had changed, well mostly because my mom was dating a new guy every week, and my dad had moved to the states with his secretary. Their wake up call was when I slit my wrists one time when I was high, I told them I wasn't trying to kill myself it was the drugs that caused me to do it, so they just told me to quit taking drugs. Yeah right! After that time, I tried to kill myself 2 other times this last time being the reason I was being sent to Degrassi.

My parents had told me _"Clare, you have been acting out a lot lately and you have tried to kill yourself 3 times, I think this is our only option for you to get better."_ Pssh. They don't care about me they just don't want to deal with me anymore. Since my parents, well my mom and her boyfriend of the week, are driving me to the bus station for me to get on the shuttle I had to ditch my new attire and go for the 'old Clare' aka bring on the sundress. I see the shuttle and get out of the car when I noticed my mom's boyfriend already got my suitcase out and was heading to where the luggage and other belongings were being placed. I sighed and was starting to walk to where I needed to be to get on the shuttle, when I heard, "Clare" I turned around and noticed my mom was 'crying' probably putting on a show for everyone else.

"Yeah, mom?"

"I just want you to know that I love you and really hope you get better." I roll my eyes "Yeah mom whatever, I'll try my best" She hugs me and then gets in the car with her boyfriend and drives off.

I'm standing all alone because I honestly don't want to be here and plus due to my current attire I don't look as if I belong here. Next thing I know I feel a guy full on grab my ass and do a whistle call I turn around just to see who this perv is but he is already gone or whatever. That's when I notice this guy in all black, with piercing green eyes. He looks like he's confused or contemplating on something. He shakes his head and walks onto the shuttle. I hear the driver say we are leaving in 2 minutes so I get on the bus to the one place I never thought I would be going to… but also never thought my life would be so messed up.

**Hey guys thanks for reading... I really want to continue this story, but If no one is reading/likes it then I want continue so just let me know if want me to :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eli's POV**

I have been at this fucking place for a week and all I have done is talk to Adam about comics and shit and go to some required therapy sessions to see if we know why we are here and what we are expected to do. Whatever! I have to admit that some of the girls are pretty hot… I'd bang 'em but I'm not the kind of guy that hits and ditch When I have sex with a girl, she has to be my girlfriend or at least an acquaintance for a while… Shocked? Yeah me too, but I have always been that way even though I have only had sex with one girl the entire 17 years of my life. Besides all of the girls here seem like sluts to the extreme I mean I swear they don't even know me and they have already made the offer to me. I maybe a guy but that's just gross? However, there is one girl to this exception, the girl I saw at the bus station. I have yet to see her again. Maybe when they evaluated her they discovered she wasn't supposed to be here with the rest of us. Who knows? I'm eating lunch when I see Adam and a girl, with some serious tight jeans, showing off one amazing ass, white flats, and a jean jacket, I would assume she has a shirt under that, but with the girls here you never know. After checking out her body, I finally notice her hair, I would never forget the short auburn curls, but there is no way in hell that is her. I notice Adam sees me and nods his head and my direction I guess telling the girl he was coming over here. She shrugs and turns around walking with Adam, that's when my suspicions are confirmed it is her. Holy Damn!

"Yo, Eli" Adam says when he finally approaches the table.

"Hey, Adam, Who's this" I point the girl.

"C-" "I'm Clare" She interrupts Adam.

"Eli"

"I figured as much seeing as Adam said "yo, Eli"" Fiesty? Who knew.. well then again who knew little miss sundress would wear such a provocative outfit either.

"Well, excuse me I was just trying to be nice, but I won't anymore if you don't want me to be" I smirk.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes.

"Well, Clare if you don't mind me asking how do you and Adam know each other."

"Me and Clare are in the same group therapy." Adam answers.

"Adam, is your name Clare" Clare rolls her eyes again and says" Adam and I are in the same group therapy smart ass."

"what was that you like my ass" I smirk again.

"Adam is he always like this"

"Pretty much" I respond

"Excuse me Eli is your name Adam"

"No, my name is Eli, but thanks for asking." Now me Clare are just giving each other a stare down until Adam speaks up. "ok guys can't we all just get along"

"She started it""He started it" Clare and I say at the same time. "Me" "yes you" we both continued to say at the same time.

"aww you guys that's so cute" Adam responds

"Adam, Shut up" we say together again.

"again really that's so adorable"

"Adam, Shut the fuck up" the fuck we say it again. By now Adam is literally holding his side from laughing so much.

"you know what Adam since you find this so cute and adorable I'll leave you two to yourselves" Clare says as she gets up and walks away. She is definitely one of those girls who you hate to see go, but love to watch leave.

Once Clare is out of my view I notice Adam is still trying to control his laughter.

"Adam, what the hell was that about… and I don't really find it all that funny"

"Well Eli, if you must know that was me introducing you to my friend Clare…. And by the way you look at her I can tell you want her to be your new "friend" too.

I roll my eyes. "whatever Adam I already told you, that I don't fall in love and I already have you as a friend therefore I don't need another one." I noticed Adam was looking at my funny.

"What the hell dude."

"Do you realize what you just said" huh?

"That I don't need another friend seeing as how I got you."

"No, dude you just said "You don't fall in love" I never said anything about you dating, or loving her, just being a friend, face it dude you like her" Shit! I do like her wait no I don't

"Whatever dude, she has a hot body, I'm a guy sue me for looking" technically I'm not lying just not admitting that I like her because this Eli the Eli I have become and have been for a year does not date, does not like anyone, and will not be with anyone.

"Keep tellin' yourself that Goldsworthy, but I have a feeling that you and little miss Edwards will be in love and dating by the end of the year."

"Whatever, TORRES… say what you will but it is not going to happen."

"Say what you will Eli, but it WILL happen"


	4. Chapter 4

**Clare POV**

Wow… Adam's friend is such an ass… a hot, sexy, smart ass, wait what? God I've been here a week and I already like someone. He probably thinks I'm some skank like the other girls here. Truth is everyone thinks I am my parents, the kids at school, and most likely the kids here. But the absolute truth is I'm far from it my first and only sexual experience was not by choice. When I was younger I always dreamed my first time would be with someone one I was in love with who loved me back, never did I think it was going to be done by my own family member. Ever since then I haven't been the same, which explains the clothing, the drinking, cutting, drugs, and suicide attempts. I guess because I do those things people think I hook up a lot, but I promised myself after that happened I would always choose who I have sex with. That's just it though I don't want to have sex with some I want to make love with them. But who am I kidding no one will ever love a fucked up girl like me. I mean who would even want to see me naked with all of the cuts I have. Even before I was raped and changed I wasn't lovable, I guess I never was nor will be. I mean my first and only boyfriend left me the first chance he got. I hear the bell ring signaling that we need to go to the auditorium because apparently today we are supposed to get partners "because its been proven we will open up to those who we can relate to" Stupid theory yes.

Once I get to the auditorium I see Adam and Eli sitting down in the middle row. God why does he have to be so hot? Anyway I see Adam waving at me and even though I don't want to be around Eli for many reasons, Adam is my friend so I go and sit beside him.

"Hey, Adam"

"Hey, Clare, sorry about what happened during lunch"

"Its whatever Adam" I say.

"**It seems that everyone is seated we shall begin calling out the partnerships that will help you in the process of dealing and with overcoming the issues you are facing and for you to make friends with others here" **Great thanks for reminding me of my issues

**"Our first partnership is Bianca Desousa and Mark Fitzgerald" **

**"Next, Alli Bandari and Owen Milligan**

**"Drew Torres and Jess **Martello"

"**Adam Torres and Fiona Coyne"**** great Adam isn't my partner damn.**

**"Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards" **What the fuck? Could this day get any worse? I glance over at Eli and he is staring at me with that smirk. Oh my god that smirk. Once they finish calling out the partners we are told to 'hang' with our new 'friend' to get to know each. Great!

"Hey partner" Eli said

"Hey"

"Sooo. Where should we go"

"Somewhere that doesn't have you there" I say.

"Well as much as I don't want to be around you we are stuck with each other for the rest of the year so you better get used to it Blue Eyes." Blue eyes? What the hell?

"Umm.. in case you didn't know my name is Clare.. not blue eyes."

"I like Blue eyes better, but I could call you Big C, if you know what I mean" he said while pointing to my chest.

"How about you call me by my name CLARE instead of a dumb fuck nickname"

"Nope" he said putting a lot of emphasize on the 'p'

I roll my eyes and turn around and leave. I honestly don't care if he follows me, but of course he does and I go and sit under the tree I was sitting under earlier. He sits down next to me far enough away so we aren't touching, but close enough to where I can feel the heat radiating off his body. I see he has a paper in his hand.

"What's that"

"Its what we are supposed to talk about like questions we are supposed to ask and stuff I guess" He shrugs.

"Do you wanna go first, or should I" I say looking at Eli, for once he actually looks like a person and not douche ass prick for once.

"I guess you can answer first, because I'm exactly good at opening up to people."

"Ok"

"First question, do you know why you are here."

"Really, seriously why do they keep asking that question"

"Clare just answer it damnit."

"fine my parents sent me here because I act out by taking drugs and drinking alcohol" I decided I would leave my cutting out because I don't just tell anyone that especially to jerk like Eli who would probably think I'm a freak or something.

"really that's it" he asked shocked

"uh yeah, what were you expecting."

"I don't know I just assumed that for someone to be sent here you would have to do something worse than that I mean you're a teenager that's what we do right."

" I guess but you don't know my parents" hell I didn't even know my parents

"true, but what could be so bad about them"

"a lot but I rather not talk about that" I whisper.


End file.
